I've Got A Secret
by blamlove83
Summary: Blaine has a secret and he's been trying to keep it a secret. But what happens when the one person who the secret is about, hears Blaine's secret? Blam. Please review, favorite, and follow! :) NOW COMPLETE :D
1. Crush

**Disclaimer: All characters from the TV show; GLEE are property of Ryan Murphy and FOX and its owners, I am merely writing my own fanfiction. Please let me know what you guys think of this. Thanks **

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Blaine, wait up!"

Blaine turned around to see his best friend; Sam running through the hall towards him.

"What's up Sam?" Blaine asked his friend, head cocked to the side slightly, with a look of curiosity on his face.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my English homework after school today. Do you think you could do that?" Sam explained to Blaine as he caught his breath after he had finally stopped and had reached Blaine in the hallway.

"Sure thing Sam, anything for a friend." Blaine said with a smile on his face. Blaine had seen how Sam was doing in his classes, and he had offered to help Sam with any kind of help that he needed.

"Thanks so much man, hey listen, I have to hurry and get to class, but I'll talk to you in Glee Club again okay?" Sam said with a grin.

Blaine merely nodded and watched as Sam ran back the way he came to his next class before Glee. As Sam went to his class, he passed by his ex-girlfriend; Santana Lopez.

"Hey Trouty, hold it!" Santana called back over her shoulder to Sam.

Sam stopped and walked to where Santana was standing in the hallway.

"What is it Santana, I need to get to class so please be quick." Sam questioned her with a small amount of irritation in his voice.

"Why are you so happy, I know we didn't date that long, but I can recognize when you are really happy. Something's made you really happy, so spill it. What is it that your trouty mouth has sealed up?" Santana questioned him with a small smirk on her face.

"Nothing's happened Santana, I am just happy that Blaine is going to help me with my English homework. That is all." Sam replied with a roll of his eyes at her. He saw Blaine waving at him and he returned the friendly gesture with a grin.

Santana saw what happened between the two friends and she looked into Sam's eyes and then looked at how Blaine reacted when Sam returned the wave, and she saw just the smallest of affectionate gestures; a blush. It wasn't very noticeable, but Santana was able to see it.

"Hey Trouty, I just remembered I needed to talk to Bowtie about something for Glee Club. I'll be in touch with you soon." Santana said with a smirk at what she suspected was going on in the little bowtie-wearing teenager's head.

"Santana, his name is not Bowtie, his name is Blaine." Sam corrected her with a small amount of annoyance at Santana for not calling Blaine by his real name, "Only I'm allowed to call him different nicknames, nobody else." Sam muttered under his breath.

"Right, whatever you say Trouty, but it's not like you own him. Or do you?" Santana remarked at him with a wink.

"S-Santana, we are just really good friends, nothing else. Can't really good friends have special privileges like being the only one to call somebody by a nickname?!" Sam countered with a blush making its way onto his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, I have to talk with Blaine, so see ya Trouty!" Santana called back to Sam as she headed for Blaine.

"I wonder what she could be going to talk to him about." Sam said to himself as he made his way to his class.

Santana had made her way on over to Blaine when she started interrogating him.

"Alright Blaine, time to spill it, how long have you had a crush on my Trouty, and are you ever going to confront him about him?" Santana asked Blaine with an attitude of "let's get right to the point."

"Umm…uh…Santana what are talking about?" Blaine asked nervously as he scratched the back of his neck in nervousness at how Santana had somehow found out about his crush on Sam.

"Oh please, it doesn't take a scientist to see the way that you look at Sam, and know that you have a crush on him. I mean really, you need to not let it show so obviously." Santana said with a sigh as she explained to Blaine what he meant.

"Santana, I do not have a crush on Sam!" Blaine said in a quiet tone of voice.

As Blaine tried to deny Santana's accusations; a blush slowly crept up onto Blaine's cheeks, and he started to fidget slightly at somebody finding out about the one secret he had been trying to keep for so long.

"Blaine, you know that keeping this to yourself is going to make you feel miserable, I mean trust me." Santana said to Blaine with a roll of her eyes.

"You know what Santana? Just promise me that you won't tell Sam about this." Blaine pleaded with her.

"Aha! So you do have a crush on Trouty Mouth!" Santana exclaimed with excitement.

"Shut up! I mean it Santana. I know you love to gossip as much as Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel. But please promise me that you won't tell Sam about my crush." Blaine begged to Santana.

"Fine, but only if you agree to tell him at the same time that I tell Britt about my crush on her." Santana said with a sigh of irritation.

"Okay, thanks Santana, I really do appreciate you keeping this a secret. I will tell Sam that I have a crush on him when you tell Brittany about your secret as well." Blaine said with a happy expression on his face.

Blaine and Santana both went their separate ways, and proceeded to go to their own classes, and looked forward to meeting up in Glee Club; with their crushes.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	2. L-O-V-E

**Chapter 2**

As Sam was sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring signaling the end of class, and the beginning of Glee Club; he wondered what Blaine was doing right now.

"I bet Blaine is having a more interesting class right now. Wish I could just hang out with him right now." Sam said to himself while not really paying attention to the lesson at hand.

The teacher had asked Sam a question but Sam was so lost in his own little world that he didn't realize the teacher was talking to him.

"Mr. Evans?" the teacher said to Sam, in an attempt to get Sam's attention.

"Huh? What? Oh…crap. Sorry, could you please repeat the question again?" Sam asked, as he started coming back to earth.

However the teacher didn't have time to ask Sam the question, as the bell rang at that exact moment, and Sam was saved by the bell. As soon as Sam had stepped into the choir room, he noticed that Santana was wearing her usual "I know something and you don't know what it is" bitch smirk.

"What is it that you know now Santana?" Sam asked his ex-girlfriend with interest in knowing what it is that she knew.

Santana merely looked at Sam with a knowing smile, but she said nothing. Sam got the message that no matter what he did, Santana would never tell him, so he decided to take his seat next to Blaine.

"Hey Blaine, how was your class? I bet it was better than mine. I mean in my last class, I failed to pay attention. But anyways, enough about me, so how was your class?" Sam asked his friend in an interested voice.

"Oh it wasn't that much better than yours. I managed to pay attention in class, but only barely." Blaine answered with a smile on his face.

Blaine noticed that Kurt came into the choir room with Mercedes, and both of them were talking about their favorite Whitney Houston songs. Kurt noticed Blaine was sitting by Sam, and he decided to join his boyfriend.

"Hey Blainey, so me and Mercedes were just talking about our favorite Whitney Houston songs. What is yours? Oh wait, let me guess…_I Will Always Love You_! Am I right babe?" Kurt said in his high-pitched voice to Blaine.

"Yep, your right Kurt." Blaine said with a forced smile.

Lately, Kurt and Blaine had both been doing things that Kurt wanted to do, and not things that Blaine had wanted to do. Blaine felt that he and Kurt were more in a relationship where Kurt would say that they do things, and Kurt wouldn't give his boyfriend a chance to say whether he wanted to do what it is that Kurt wanted to do. Blaine kept wondering what it would be like if he and Sam were to be together, but unfortunately; Sam was straight, so that would never happen. Blaine sighed in reluctance at the fact of him never being able to try a relationship with Sam. Mr. Schuester came into the room and immediately began the lesson.

"Alright guys, so this week's lesson is Desires." Mr. Schuester said to the glee club.

"Seems like the universe is trying to tell us both something eh Bowtie?" Santana suggested to Blaine while she glanced at Brittany.

"Seems so Santana, it does seem so." Blaine agreed with her.

"So who would like to start us off with this week's assignment?" Mr. Schuester asked everybody.

Mike raised his hand, "Me and Tina be willing to go first Mr. Schuester." He said with a smile to his girlfriend; Tina.

"Alright then Mike, Tina; c'mon up and show us what it is that you two have got." Mr. Schuester said to the both of them. Mike and Tina both took to the center of the choir room and sang their song for the entire glee club.

**(L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole)**

**(Performed by Mike Chang and Tina Coheng-Chang)**

**(Mike)**

**L is for the way you look at me**

**(Tina)**

**O is for the only one I see**

**(Mike)**

**V is very, very extraordinary**

**(Tina)**

**E is even more than anyone that you adore can**

**Love is all that I can give to you**

**(Mike)**

**Love is more than just a game for two**

**(Mike and Tina)**

**Two in love can make it**

**Take my heart and please don't break it**

**Love was made for me and you**

**(Tina)**

**L is for the way you look at me**

**(Mike)**

**O is for the only one I see**

**(Tina)**

**V is very, very extraordinary**

**(Mike)**

**E is even more than anyone that you adore can**

**(Mike and Tina)**

**Love is all that I can give to you**

**Love is more than just a game for two**

**Two in love can make it**

**Take my heart and please don't break it**

**Love was made for me and you**

**Love was made for me and you**

**Yes, love was made for me and you**

As the song ends, the rest of the glee club claps for the performance, and the bell rings; signaling the end of school, and the beginning of Blaine's problem of as to how he was going to tell Sam that he had a crush on him.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	3. Admitting

**Chapter 3**

The day following the announcement of this week's assignment, Blaine decided to gather up the courage to tell Sam about his crush. But first, he decided to tell Santana about his plan. As he walked to his locker for getting his books and other supplies for his last class before Glee Club, Blaine saw Santana heading to her locker.

"Hey Santana, can you come here for a minute?" Blaine called over to Santana.

Santana decided to find out what it is that Blaine called her over for, so she got right to it.

"What do you want Bowtie?" Santana asked in her usual bitchy attitude.

"Okay, so I am going to sing a song to Sam in Glee today, but I also want you to sing a song to Brittany as well. Promise me that you will do this, okay?" Blaine asked her.

Santana had actually planned on telling Brittany about her crush on her today as well, so this plan of Blaine's worked out perfectl with her.

"Alright, but you better not back down from this Bowtie." Santana answered with a determined look in her eyes.

After Blaine and Santana finished talking, Blaine headed to his English class, and Santana headed to her History class.

**Somewhere else in William McKinley High School…**

Sam had gotten to his locker, and was currently getting his books for his Spanish class when Brittany came up to him.

"Hey Sammy, how is Blainey doing?" Brittany asked with a happy tone in her voice, and her eyes sparkled as if she knew something.

"Uh…He's good, why do you ask Britt, and more importantly, why would you think that I would know how Blaine is?" Sam responded with a confused look and an unsure expression on his face.

"I am only asking because you are his BF; Best Friend! Silly Sammy, everyone knows that." Brittany explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, right…I knew that!" Sam said to her with a grin on his face.

"Hey, I have to get going to Spanish class now, so I'll talk to you later on 'kay Britt?" Sam said to her with a smile on his face.

"Sure thing Sammy, I have to go learn numbers and stuff. So say hi to Blainey for me when you see him! Oh by the way, Lord Tubbington told me that he will grant you your wish to be with someone who loves you." Brittany said to Sam, the last part she said with a genuine, caring smile on her face as she turned and ran to her Math class.

**During Spanish class…**

Sam found that he could barely concentrate on what was being taught in class today, and he was finding that he kept thinking about what Brittany had said to him concerning his wish for someone to love him. He simply smiled at himself, and believed that maybe, just maybe Brittany did have a special connection with that cat of hers. As he remembered Brittany's words he found himself thinking about his previous girlfriends; Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, and then oddly enough…Blaine.

"Wonder why I thought of Blaine." Sam said to himself under his breath as he tried to focus on the lesson at hand.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of class; Sam walked down the hallway towards his locker when he bumped into Blaine.

"Oh, Blaine! I'm so sorry about that here let me help you." Sam exclaimed as he tried to help Blaine gather up the stuff that Blaine had dropped when he bumped into Sam.

"Thanks Sam, I appreciate the help." Blaine said with a smile of appreciation appearing on his face.

As Sam and Blaine continued to clean up the mess in the hallway, Blaine went to grab one of his sheets of music when he felt Sam's hand on his own. And for a moment which felt like an eternity, both of their eyes met and Blaine could have sworn that he saw something in Sam's eye's. It looked like…happiness? Why would Sam be happy touching Blaine, and almost holding Blaine's hand? But as soon as the action had happened, Blaine and Sam both felt the contact break, and Sam could have sworn that he heard a light whimper come from Blaine. Both boys finished collecting Blaine's stuff and stood up.

"Sooo…that was interesting." Blaine said to himself under his breath.

"Anyway, shouldn't we be heading to Glee Club Sam?" Blaine asked his friend.

Sam merely nodded but neither of the guys moved.

"Hello? Sammy? Are you in there?" Brittany asked Sam while she poked his head after she had appeared next to Sam.

"Yeah, Trouty, Bowtie. We need ta be goin'" Santana agreed with the other girl.

Santana and Brittany had seen the whole exchange from the end of the hallway, and when neither of the guys moved, then Santana had decided that they needed to get the boys moving, so she and Brittany made their way over to Sam and Blaine. After Santana had suggested that the four of them should get going to Glee, then they started heading to the choir room. When the four of them got into the choir room, and sat down in their seats, it wasn't long before Mr. Schuester came through the same doorway and got right into the class.

"So guys, I assume that somebody else has a song that they would like to sing for us. So who would like to go first?" He asked the classroom full of students.

Blaine was extremely nervous about singing his song today, but he had promised Santana that he would do it, so he raised his hand and asked if he could perform his song.

"Great! C'mon up Blaine, and let's hear what you've got for us." Mr. Schuester said with a pleased smile at how the lesson was helping his students to express what it is that they were keeping hidden, after all; everybody has something that they feel is so special that they want to keep it a secret.

So Blain got up and nervously went to the front of the room and turned to face the rest of the Glee club, and express his own desire.

**(Crush by Jennifer Paige)**

**(Performed by Blaine Anderson)**

Blaine looked at Sam with his secret buried in him, but he soon let it come to light in front of all of his friends.

**Ahh, crush, ahhh**

Blaine started to let the barrier he had formed around his crush on Sam disappear as he sang his song to Sam.

**I see ya blowin' me a kiss**

**It doesn't take a scientist**

**To understand what's going on baby**

**If you see something in my eye**

**Let's not over analyze**

**Don't go too deep with it baby**

**So let it be what it'll be**

**Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me**

**Here's what I'll do**

**I'll play loose**

**Run like we have a day with destiny**

Blaine remembered the first time his crush on Sam started. It was when he first met the blonde. And he saw how he was actually really funny, and that he and Blaine both seemed to actually like the same things like; comics, watching movies, even Sam's impersonations were in a sense cute.

**It's just a little crush (crush)**

**Not like I faint every time we touch**

**It's just some little thing (crush)**

**Not like everything I do depends on you**

**Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la**

**It's raising my adrenaline**

**You're banging on a heart of tin**

**Please don't make too much of it baby**

**You say the word "forevermore"**

**That's not what I'm looking for**

**All I can commit to is "maybe"**

Blaine at this point, is only focused on Sam, and can only see Sam in the room. Everybody else, even Kurt; faded from the room in Blaine's sight.

**So let it be what it'll be**

**Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me**

**Here's what I'll do**

**I'll pay loose**

**Run like we have a day with destiny**

Blaine was opening up to Sam more than he had ever opened up to Kurt. He was just letting his emotions come flooding out of him like a river breaking through a dam.

**It's just a little crush (crush)**

**Not like I faint every time we touch**

**It's just some little thing (crush)**

**Not like everything I do depends on you**

**Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la**

Blaine let a tear fall silently as he knew that Sam would never be able to reciprocate his feelings toward him, so he accepted that as a fact, however it didn't make it hurt any less than it did.

**Vanilla skies (vanilla skies)**

**White picket fences in your eyes**

**A vision of you and me**

**It's just a little crush (crush)**

**Not like I faint every time we touch**

**It's just some little thing (crush)**

**Not like everything I do depends on you**

**Sha-la-la-la**

**Not like I faint every time we touch**

**It's just some little thing**

**Not like everything I do depends on you**

**Sha-la-la-la**

**Not like I faint every time we touch**

**It's just some little thing**

**Not like everything I do**

**Depends on you**

As Blaine sang the ending of his song, he noticed that Sam was staring back at him, both of them let their eyes meet, and Sam saw that Blaine meant every word of what he just sang to him. But after Blaine sang his song to him, Sam was about to go talk to him about what he just sang, however the bell rang at that moment, and Blaine bolted for the door. Everyone walked out of the choir room, except for Sam who remained behind to think about what Blaine just did.

"What am I going to do?" Sam asked nobody in particular as he wondered what he should do.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	4. Breaking Down

**Chapter 4**

After Blaine had finished his song and the bell had rung, Blaine ran out of the classroom, Kurt had immediately run after his boyfriend, and was very determined to find out what was the meaning of Blaine's song choice for. As soon as Blaine had gotten out of the school, he bent over and was catching his breath, and Kurt had caught up to Blaine and started his interrogation on Blaine.

"Hey Blaine, what was that song for? I thought you had eyes only for me?" Kurt asked accusingly, and in a demanding voice that expected an answer to his question.

Blaine stood straight up, and he turned his face to look at Kurt with tears in his eyes.

"Kurt look, I love you, or I think I do. Lately the both of us have been doing things that you have wanted to do, anything that I suggest; you immediately turn down, if it doesn't have something to do with; shopping, fashion, NYADA, or all three. However, whenever I hang out with Sam, he always asks me what I would like to do, and he and I both have the same likes or interests, plus he is a very good friend to me. I feel as if I have no say in what you and I do together anymore, and that hurts me Kurt!" Blaine explained to Kurt.

"Oh, so you are saying that I am a control freak?!" Kurt asked hotly.

"It does seem to be that way Kurt, but it's not like I want to be with Sam. I only said that I have a crush on him." Blaine said to Kurt with hurt in his voice at how Kurt had begun to act towards him.

"Well you know what Blaine, I don't like the fact that you have developed a crush on Sam, or anybody for that matter. So if you want to continue to be with me then I am going to tell you something. You either can continue to be with me as long as you can promise me that you will never develop a crush on anybody, and you will forget about this thing with Sam, if you can't do that; then I am breaking up with you." Kurt stated firmly.

Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes in shock at what Kurt just proposed to him.

"B-but Kurt, I can't promise you anything like that. I mean it's not like I can control who I get a crush on, or if I even get a crush on anybody else. Please Kurt, don't break up with him. I didn't mean to develop a crush on Sam, but it just happened. I can't foresee me having a crush on anyone else. So I can't promise you that I won't ever develop a crush on somebody else." Blaine pleaded with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Kurt just looked at Blaine with a calm expression on his face, as he came to his decision about what to do.

"Then let me make this easy on you Blaine. I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry, but if you can't promise me what I asked for, then I don't want you as my boyfriend." Kurt said to Blaine in a tone of voice that made it clear, this was not up for discussion.

With that, Kurt turned and walked towards his car; leaving Blaine all alone with nobody to lean on for comfort. As soon as Kurt got in his car and drove away; Blaine turned and got in his car, and drove himself to his house. Once he got in his house; he headed up to his bedroom, and changed into his pajamas, got in his bed, and let the tears just come flooding out of him as he cried himself to sleep, and let his heart break from what just happened.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	5. A Perfect Moment

**Chapter 5**

The morning came way too quickly for Sam. Last night had been a restless one for him. Sam didn't get very much sleep, or nearly any sleep. He felt like there was something wrong in the pit of his stomach, and every time he tried to figure out what it is that was wrong; all he could come up with was the name "Blaine." Somehow he knew that Blaine needed someone to talk to, so when he woke up; he made it his mission to go find his friend and find out what it is that was wrong. He had just walked through the doors of William McKinley High School when he was confronted by a very worried Rachel Berry.

"Rachel, what is it? What's wrong?" Sam asked the brunette in a concerned voice.

"It's Blaine. Something is very wrong with him, and I can't get him to open up. He isn't even talking to Kurt about whatever it is that's bothering him, so that troubles me. But the thing that is most worrying; is that he looks broken, depressed, like everything is against him. He even lashed out at Tina and Mike who tried to talk to him, but then he started crying and saying he was sorry. Something is seriously wrong with him, and you seem to be the only other person who he talks to that might be able to get him to open up." Rachel explained to him with a look in her eyes that expressed how this hurt her, one of her friends feeling the way he was.

"Where is he?" Sam asked her with extreme concern that if something wasn't done to help Blaine, then he would do something to himself harmful.

"He's been in Miss Pillsbury's office since he got here. She was the first one to notice how he was acting." Rachel answered with hope in her eyes that Sam would get Blaine out of his current state.

As soon as Sam heard where Blaine was, he shot off like a rocket to his friend. When he arrived at the guidance counselor's office; Sam saw that Blaine was sitting in a chair across from Miss Pillsbury, and was trying to get him to drink a cup of water. He knocked on the door, and she motioned for Sam to come inside. He stepped inside of her office and saw his friend was not looking to well, so he was determined to get Blaine to at least drink the water before he left the office.

"Hey Miss P, can you give me and Blaine some privacy?" Sam asked her politely.

"Absolutely Sam." Miss Pillsbury said with a look of concern at Blaine before she left her office.

Sam looked at Blaine; who was looking at the ground. He decided that if he was going to help his friend, then he would need to start talking to him.

"Hey Blaine, how are you doing?" Sam asked in a soft, caring voice full of concern for the former Warbler.

Blaine looked up at Sam with tear filled eyes and didn't say anything. All he had to say, was conveyed through his eyes. Eyes full of pain, anger, a broken heart, love for the young blonde standing in front of him, tears full of sadness of being abandoned by the one man who he thought would grow old with him, full of endless sorrow, and full of hurt.

"That bad huh." Sam stated more than asked, with a frown.

Blaine again answered silently, but Sam understood how his friend felt.

"I've been there Blaine, remember? I dated Quinn, then Santana, and the Mercedes." Sam said with a small smile on his face.

Blaine nodded his head and let his own tiny smile form on his face.

"Why'd he do it? What happened to the two of you? You two were like perfect for each other." Sam asked concerned as to what Kurt and Blaine argued about that would have caused the two to break up.

"No we weren't." Blaine answered quietly for the first time this morning.

"Well then tell me, you know I won't judge you, interrupt you, or laugh at you. I want to know what it is that happened, but only if you want me to know, and only if you feel like telling me." Sam asked with a serious expression, yet it was a genuine, caring expression as well.

"Please promise you won't judge me Sam." Blaine asked softly.

"You know I won't." Sam replied sincerely.

"Well, we broke up because Kurt was so controlling, and never let me suggest anything for him and me to do together that wasn't what he wanted to do. Then you and I started hanging out, and you were always such a caring person, you always asked me what I wanted to do. I liked hanging out with you, but then I started to develop a crush on you. I told Kurt about the crush I had developed on you, and he said that if I wanted to continue being with him, then I had to promise him that I would forget about you, and never develop another crush on anybody else. I told him that I wasn't able to make a promise that I didn't know if I could keep, so he broke up with me and told me that he didn't want to be with me. That is what happened." Blaine explained to Sam with fresh tears running down his cheeks as he remembered all of the conversation between him and his ex-boyfriend.

Blaine was feeling so vulnerable right now, and was expecting Sam to judge him, or maybe even tell him how that creeped him out. But he never expected what happened next. He felt Sam wrap his strong arms around Blaine in a comforting embrace and stay that way.

"W-what are you doing?" Blaine asked confused.

"I'm showing my friend that I don't mind you have a crush on me. Everything is going to be alright, and if you see Kurt, then just let him know that you found true happiness. In a friend." Sam said with a smile that made Blaine feel so much better.

"Thanks Sam." Blaine said as he finally acknowledged how thirsty he was, and took the cup of water and drank its contents like he had lived in the desert.

"Whoa there. Take it easy Blaine." Sam said with a chuckle at how Blaine took all of the water.

"Sorry, guess I didn't realize how thirsty I was till now." Blaine said with a blush.

"You always did look cute when you blush, guess you'll be even cuter when we get together." Sam said jokingly with a smile.

Blaine immediately turned as red as the shade of red on the Cheerio's uniforms.

"Relax, just cuz' you have a crush on me doesn't me I can't tease you about it now and then as a friend." Sam said with a reassuring smile.

Blaine relaxed, though he was partially disappointed that Sam wasn't serious about the getting together part of his statement. Though, Blaine didn't know that Sam actually didn't mind the idea of him and Blaine being together, in fact if he was honest with himself. Sam kind of liked it.

"Well what do you say we getting going to class Babe?" Sam said with a wink.

Blaine merely rolled his eyes at him, and got out of the chair and headed to the door of the office along with Sam. Blaine had just turned the door handle when Sam decided to make a split-second decision.

"Hey Blaine, can't I at least have a hug before you head to class?" Sam asked Blaine.

Blaine smiled and turned to hug his friend, as they finished their "bro-hug" Sam leaned into Blaine and deciding to go through with his decision; he kissed Blaine. It wasn't on the mouth, but one on the cheek, it was quick and light. But to Blaine, everything just stopped and was perfect. It became a perfect moment.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	6. Without You

**Oh my God! So I am so into writing this story, and I am already getting so giddy about this story. I love all the views from the people who read this story, and I hope that everyone who is reading this will follow this story. But first a word from Kurt:**

**Kurt: That bitch, Sam Evans. I'm going to get him**

**Blaine: Kurt! Leave my man alone!**

**Sam: Um you guys…I'm right here. Plus, the story will let you guys go after each other, so save it for the readers. And by the way Kurt…I know you might hate me but deal with it **

**(Kurt goes after Sam but Blaine stands in front of Sam and gets into a catfight with Kurt. Sam attempts to separate them from one another, but gets caught up in the catfight.)**

**Santana: And now we return you to the story at hand **

**(Goes over to the catfight going on, "Yo bitches! Quit it! Hey! Ugh…time for Aunty Snyxx to teach them who be the boss 'round here.")**

**Chapter 6**

Santana was on her way to her next class when she could have sworn that she saw Blaine Anderson skipping through the hallway. She thought that she was dreaming so she pinched herself and took a second look, but nope; she wasn't dreaming. Blaine was literally skipping through the hallways of William McKinley High School. She simply had to find out what happened to him. This morning he was so depressing to be around, but now he was practically emitting happiness from him. So she planned on interrogating the little guy at Glee rehearsal today. But first she had someone else to worry about; Brittany S. Pierce. How the hell was she; Santana Lopez to tell Brittany about her crush on the blonde cheerleader. So she thought about a song to sing for rehearsal in Glee today.

Sam hadn't expected himself to go for the kiss with Blaine, but he actually liked it. He was so caught up in thinking about the kiss that he failed to see he had somehow made his way to Blaine's locker without realizing it, until he was shaken out of his haze by a poke in his side by someone. However Brittany had realized that he had stopped at Blaine's locker when she saw him heading the opposite direction of where his class was, because she and Sam both had class together; so she wanted to find out what it was that had shocked Sam into going where he was going.

"Sammy, why are you at the locker of dolphin Anderson?" Brittany asked with her head cocked to one side as she was curious to know what made Sam go his friend's locker.

"Huh? What do you- oh…I don't know why I'm here Britt." Sam said with a look of surprise, yet he didn't mind that he was at his friend's locker.

"Did Lord Tubbington keep his promise?" Brittany asked with a smile.

Sam turned to face the blonde cheerleader with a goofy grin on his face.

"I guess you could say that he did grant my wish. Tell him I say thank you, and I want to send him some fondue as a present." Sam said to her.

Brittany's eyes lit up with happiness at hearing that Lord Tubbington granted her friend's wish. Perhaps he would be willing to grant Brittany's wish of finding someone who she could be with. But she also was happy that Sam would be sending some fondue to Lord Tubbington as a thank you.

"I'm sure Lord Tubbington will love the present. What class are you off to?" She said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Class?...I have math right now…OH CRAP! We're going to be late for class if we don't get going!" Sam exclaimed with alarm.

The two blondes raced to get to their class and were lucky that the teacher was late getting to the classroom. Lord Tubbington was really looking out for them today.

**Elsewhere in William McKinley High School…**

Blaine was just getting ready to head to his locker after class had let out when Santana caught him as he was heading to Glee Club with her.

"Bowtie, what is with you right now…I swear this morning it looked like you hated the world, and then all of a sudden; poof! You did this 180 and spun your personality around, it's like it happened right after Trouty came to school today…Wait A Minute! What happened between you and Trouty and Lady Hummel? Cuz' you are avoiding Kurt, and you seem to be way too happy to be just comforted…so what did Trouty do to you this morning?" Santana questioned with a passion for finding out what happened. She was not going to let this go until she had all the facts.

"Well…Sam might have given me a little kiss on my cheek…" Blaine said softly as though what Sam did to him was a sacred act.

Santana just stared at him with an eyebrow raised in question, challenging Blaine to tell her the truth. But Blaine was blushing madly and he had a look about him that screamed; "OH MY GOD MY CRUSH KISSED ME I'M GOING TO FAINT!" Then Santana realized Blaine was telling her the truth.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up, hold up, hold up, HOLD UP!" Santana made a gesture as if she was try to stop something from coming at her as she exclaimed her realization.

"Troutydidwhatnow?" She questioned again as she wanted to make sure that she heard Blaine correctly.

Blaine sighted in slight annoyance as he repeated to her what Sam did to him in Miss Pillsbury's office. Santana let a huge smirk spread on her face as she started picturing her Trouty kissing Blaine.

"Have to admit, I did wonder if those trouty lips of his were good for something else other than kissing… Them froggy sure can do wonders on a person wouldn't you agree Bowtie?" Santana remarked with her trademark bitch smirk.

Blaine merely replied with a huge blush making its way across his face. He had to admit that Santana had a point; even a light kiss from Sam's lips on his cheeks made Blaine slightly shiver from the feeling of how soft they felt, yet Blaine could tell that even from such a simple affectionate act, there was a monster full of love and caring as well as passion underneath.

"You remembering some good juicy memories there Blainey boy?" Santana asked with a smirk on her face as she could easily tell that Blaine was remembering the kiss Sam gave him, Blaine's eyes were no longer on her but rather were on a certain someone behind her who gave Blaine a friendly wave and a quick wink which nobody saw.

"Nope, I'm waving to my best friend." Blaine answered out loud.

"But yes I'm also remembering a certain memory which is very special to me Santana." Blaine said quietly.

Santana just rolled her eyes at the amount of lovey-doveyness coming off Blaine as he made his way over to Sam.

As Santana walked into the choir room and saw how happy Blaine was with being with Sam, or at least starting to be with Sam; she felt jealous. Why is it that she could never be with somebody, but then she remembered Brittany. The girl who made Santana feel like there was something wonderful in this world, and so she decided to sing Brittany a song to show her how she felt about her.

"Alright listen up ya'll I has a song to sing, so you are gonna listen, and not judge me for what I have to sing to a special someone in this room." Santana announced to everyone in the room as she went to the front of the choir room.

Santana had already texted Brittany before school began saying that she had a surprise for her in Glee Club.

"Britt, this is for you." Santana said as she smiled at the girl who she had a crush on, and began her song.

**(Without You by David Guetta feat. Usher)**

**(Performed by Santana Lopez)**

**I can't win, I can't reign**

**I will never win this game without you, without you**

**I am lost, I am vain,**

**I will never be the same without you, without you**

**I won't run, I won't fly,**

**I will never make it by without you, without you**

**I can't rest, I can't fight**

**All I need is you and I, without you**

**Without...**

**You! you! you! you!**

**You! you! you! you!**

**Can't erase, so I'll take blame**

**But I can't accept that we were estranged without you, without you**

**I can't quit now, this can't be right**

**I can't take one more sleepless night without you, without you**

**I won't soar, I won't climb**

**If you're not here I'm paralized, without you, without you**

**I can't look, I'm so blind**

**I lost my heart, I lost my mind without you,**

**Without...**

**You! you! you! you!**

**You! you! you! you!**

**I am lost, I am vain**

**I will never be the same, without you, without you**

**Without you**

Everyone in the choir room clapped at Santana's courage to confront her feelings for Brittany. Though many of them suspected that Santana liked Brittany; they wanted Santana to accept it for herself and come to terms with her feelings by herself. Santana had never felt more like a little girl than she was right now, and Brittany merely smiled back at Santana and blew her a kiss. Santana knew without a doubt that she and Brittany were going to be together. And so she smiled as she finally felt loved.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	7. Let's Go Shopping

**Chapter 7**

Once school ended had ended; Sam wanted to make sure that he could keep his promise to Brittany about giving Lord Tubbington some fondue. So he made up his mind to ask Blaine if he could help him with making some. Sam had spotted Blaine talking to Santana about something at her locker, and made his way over to the two Glee members. Blaine noticed Sam walking towards him and Santana out of the corner of his eye and turned to wave at Sam with a smile on his face. Sam simply returned the gesture in kind with his own goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Blaine can I ask you a favor?" Sam asked hopefuly.

Sure thing Sam. What do you need help with now?" Blaine asked his friend kindly.

Sam felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as he had never asked someone to help him with making fondue.

"Would you mind helping me make some fondue for giving to Lord Tubbington?" He asked slightly embaressed at his request for asking his best friend to help him make food for Brittany's cat.

Blaine tried very hard to surpress a chuckle at Sam's request. But at the same time thought about how cute Sam looked with the blush on his face.

"Sure thing Sammy, don't worry about it. But first I am going to have to go buy the ingrediants from the grocery store, plus I need to get some food for breakfast tomorrow anyway. You can come with me if you want though." Blaine said with a smile on his face.

Santana; who had been watching the two boys talking to each other; raised her eyebrow at the blush that made itself apparent on her Trouty's face.

"Why are you blushing Trouty? It's not like Bowtie here, is asking you out on a date." She said with a smile to Sam.

Sam turned to face his ex-girlfriend with a look that said "Santana…I love you and all, but please SHUT UP!" While at the same time; Blaine who heard Santana's remark; couldn't stop the huge blush from appearing on his face.

"Santana, stop picking on Blaine. I don't appreciate you making fun of my friend like that." Sam said with irritation in his voice.

"Whoa, okay then Trouty. Never knew you were possessive of your friends." Santana said with a smile on her face.

However Santana leaned into Sam and whispered into his ear; "Or should I say; your boyfriend." Santana said with a smirk as she pulled away from Sam and saw how her words left him with a huge blush on his face.

"You know what Santana…nevermind." Sam said to her; trying to think of a good comeback to say to her.

Sam turned around to face Blaine and put his arm on his friend's shoulder. Blaine's heart started to race as he felt butterflies start to form in his stomach as a result from their closeness.

"Let's go shopping then Blainey." Sam said with a smile on his face that made Blaine's heart do backflips at the chance to spend time with his crush.

The two boys turned around to head to the front of the school and made their way to Blaine's car. As soon as Sam had gotten in the car with Blaine; he turned to Blaine and gave Blaine another little kiss on his cheek. Blaine couldn't believe that he was this lucky, and with that; Blaine drove the car to the grocery store to go shopping with his crush.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	8. In His Arms

**Chapter 8**

As Blaine was driving to the house after getting all the groceries from the store with Sam, he kept thinking about the kiss that Sam had given him in the car before they both had left the school. Every time he thought about it; he would smile and feel happy. Blaine even wondered if Sam was starting to like hi as more than just a friend as well. He never thought that that would ever happen. Sam on the other hand; had no idea why he kissed Blaine for the second time that day. However he knew that it felt right and he wanted to do it again. Sam turned his face to Blaine and saw how happy Blaine was at the moment. It made Sam happy; knowing that he was a part of what made Blaine happy that day. Blaine had pulled up to his house and parked the car in the driveway.

"Well, we're here Sammy." Blaine said to Sam.

Sam nodded while still thinking about something special. Blaine noticed that Sam was in a far off place in his mind, and decided to let him be.

"Blaine, have you ever questioned your sexuality?" Sam asked all of a sudden.

Blaine was surprised at the sudden question that he didn't know what to say to Sam.

"Umm…well there was the one time when we were all at Rachel's house, and we were all playing Spin The Bottle, and I had to kiss Rachel. After I had kissed her, I remember that I did question whether I was gay or bi-sexual. So yeah, I have questioned whether I was gay or not. Why do you ask?" Blaine asked curiously, though in his heart; Blaine hoped that Sam was actually considering being with him.

"Okay…yeah…why not." Sam said to himself, He was having a debate with himself about whether he should try being with Blaine.

Sam was so unsure as to whether he should try it. He did like Blaine, maybe more than just a friend. But he was straight…wasn't he? Sam was very confused about everything right now. He did enjoy being in the company of his friend, he liked Blaine and not just in the way a friend would like another friend…at least that's what he thought. He didn't know what to do. So he decided to sleep on it.

"Hey Blaine do you mind if I stay the night at your place?" Sam asked Blaine with an unsure voice.

"Sure thing Sam, but what's on your mind? I can tell something's bothering you. So what is it?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Oh iit's nothing that you need to be concerned about Blaine. I promise." Sam answered with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Okay, only if you say so. So what do you say to us starting this fondue?" Blaine asked Sam with a smile.

"Let's get started then." Sam agreed.

Both of the boys got out of Blaine's car and headed into the house where they headed to the kitchen to get started with making some fondue for Lord Tubbington.

After Blaine had helped Sam with making the fondue, the both of them decided to watch a movie together.

"So Sam, what movie do you want to watch? I have several musical movies as well as Avatar." Blaine said to Sam with a smile on his voice.

"Ooh! Put Avatar in please." Sam said with a look that made Blaine think he would die from cuteness if he didn't stop looking at Sam.

Blaine simply smiled and let out a light laugh at how Sam acted like a kid getting his favorite present at Christmas when he mentioned that he had Avatar. So he put the movie in and cuddled up to Sam as the movie began rolling the opening credits. Sam had never felt as comfortable or as happy as he did in that moment with Blaine in his arms. Blaine felt so at peace, safe, and content in Sam's arms that he failed to notice how tired he was. As the movie kept playing; Blaine could barely keep his eyes open, so he let his eyes close softly, and started to fall asleep. Sam had watched Blaine fail to watch the first ten minutes of the movie, and then he let his eyes close. Sam smiled at the sight of a peaceful Blaine falling asleep softly and noticed a small smile on Blaine's face as he fell to sleep. Sam had decided to carry Blaine to the bed in his bedroom where they were currently in; so he turned the TV off, and slowly stood up. He bent down, and then gathered Blaine up in his arms. Once he had gotten over to the bed; Sam laid Blaine down on the bed softly and quietly. He then tucked Blaine into the bed and got in the bed with Blaine. Once he had gotten in the bed; he noticed that Blaine had turned over on his side so that he faced Sam. Sam had assumed that Blaine was asleep, but Blaine was pretending to be asleep, and he liked how Sam treated him. As Blaine felt Sam brush his hand through Blaine's gelled hair which was starting to become curly again. Sam leaned into Blaine and gave him a loving kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Blaine Anderson." Sam said in a loving voice.

Blaine could not have been more happy than he was when he heard those words leave Sam's lips. As he heard Sam turn the light off, and then felt Sam's arms wrap around him. Blaine heard Sam start to snore softly and could tell that Sam had fallen asleep. Blaine opened his eyes just slightly and saw that Sam had a smile on his face and could tell that Sam was feeling happy himself.

"I love you too Sam Evans." Blaine said with happiness in his voice.

As Blaine slowly closed his eyes; he felt sleep claim him, and let it take him happily.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	9. Perfect Morning

**Chapter 9**

When Blaine woke up the next day; he was greeted with the smell of something wonderful; even though he had yet to open his eyes; he could tell that it smelled delicious. As he began to really wake up; Blaine stretched and failed to feel Sam next to him on the bed. So he opened his eyes only to be greeted by a plate of eggs, bacon, and an already sliced up orange all ready for him to eat on the bedside table of Blaine's side of the bed. Blaine smiled as he took a bite out of one of the orange slices and moaned at how delicious it was.

"I guess you like the breakfast I made you this morning then." A voice said from the bathroom.

Blaine made a noise of agreement in reply; as he was too busy in eating his breakfast. As Blaine was finishing up his breakfast, he heard Sa clearing voice from behind him. He turned around and could swear that he could feel his face heat up. Blaine saw Sam standing just outside the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from his blonde hair, his body glistened from the sunlight hitting his body which was still wet from the shower he had just had. Blaine's eyes traveled down south and saw how Sam had abs that he swore were taken from a god and put onto him. Sam looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous.

"Like what you see Blainey?" Sam asked as he winked playfully at Blaine.

Blaine's brain had lost the capacity to even think as soon as he saw Sam in nothing but the towel. Blaine could only open and close his mouth and blush from how Sam was having such an effect on him right now.

"Oh hey Blaine, I think you've got a little something on your…" Sam motioned at his mouth, as he walked over to Blaine to try and clean up the excess orange juice dripping from Blaine's mouth and onto his chin.

Blaine felt his heart beating at a rapid pace, and swore he could hear how fast it was going when he realized just how close Sam was to him; with nothing but a towel on him. Sam smiled at Blaine and leaned down to Blaine's face and licked up the orange juice with his tongue which was on Blaine's chin. Sam finished his little "cleaning up" with a smirk at how Blaine was immediately trying to get closer to Sam, but before Blaine could do anything; Sam pulled away and turned to walk towards the bathroom where his clothes were currently at. And as he was walking away from Blaine; he was sure he heard Blaine give a groan at the loss of contact. The rest of the morning after that; Sam very affectionate towards Blaine.

"So Blainey, shouldn't we be getting to school right about now?" Sam asked Blaine with an innocent smile at how Blaine was never able to get rid of his blush that he had gotten earlier in the morning.

"Y-yeah, let's get going then." Blaine said while he couldn't get the image of a nearly naked Sam Evans out of his head, though he wondered why he would want to get rid of such an amazing image anyway.

So the pair of boys both headed out of the house to Blaine's car and as Blaine opened the door and stepped out of the house; Sam gave his ass a little smack. Blaine immediately gave a yelp of surprise at the action and immediately turned to face Sam. Sam however had the most adorable, innocent expression on his face; though inside, he was smirking but also was jumping up and down with joy at how he had made this morning perfect for Blaine. He only hoped Blaine would like to have more mornings like this one; and maybe would be willing to be Sam's boyfriend…maybe…just maybe…Blaine and Sam would be together.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	10. What A Scoop!

**Chapter 10**

All throughout the school day; when Blaine and Sam had a class together, or ran into each other; Sam would give Blaine a smile. To anybody who saw the smile; it was just a friendly gesture. But for Blaine; it was the best thing since sliced bread. He would feel his heart beat faster, and would instantly start feeling a blush make its way to his cheek. For Sam; seeing that he could make Blaine act the way he did, made him very happy. They both kept the little glances and flirty acts to a minimum, but would never be able to fool Santana. She had seen how Blaine would act whenever Sam's name was mentioned, and when she was with Sam; she would just casually bring up the subject of a certain Bowtie-wearing teenager, and could easily see that Sam would instantly be lost in his own little world. That morning when she was getting ready to head to her next class, she could have sworn that she heard what she thought was…moaning coming from the janitor's closet. She was pretty sure that somebody was getting it on in there, but she didn't ever expect to hear what came after the soft moaning.

"Blaine…" The voice said with an edge of what Santana knew was want.

Being the curious girl who loved having something to gossip about; Santana opened the door and couldn't have for the life of her, ever imagined who it was that had made the noises. But she saw who it was and had to admit, she wasn't totally surprised. She knew after all, that Sam and Blaine hung out a lot; so why would it be a shock that Sam more than just liked Blaine as a friend.

"What about Blaine Trouty?" Santana asked her former boyfriend with a smirk at seeing Sam in the janitor's closet, where he was thinking about Blaine.

Sam hadn't heard anybody opening the door to the janitor's closet, and had never expected it to be Santana. All he could think of right now was; "_Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!_" with eyes as big as saucers when he realized that Santana had just heard him moaning out Blaine's name.

"Uh…um…erm…I-I have to get to class Santana, yeah…class! See ya later!" Sam stammered to her uncomfortably, then he had almost made it past her when she put her hand on his chest to stop him from going anywhere.

"Sam, what's going on in that head of yours?" Santana said, all her usual smart-ass attitude was gone, and was instead replaced with a voice of concern.

Sam hadn't looked at her in the eyes up until the point where he took in a deep breath, and then turned around to face Santana directly.

"You want to really know?" Sam asked her hesitantly.

Santana nodded her head in agreement with Sam. She really was curious and a little concerned as to why Sam was all of a sudden acting insecure.

"Fine, but promise me that you won't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you. Please Santana, I won't be able to handle all the attention if the whole school finds out." Sam asked her pleadingly.

"Alright, I promise I won't tell a soul what you are going to tell me Sam. So what is it that you are afraid of everyone finding out?" Santana said with a serious tone in her voice.

"Okay then, the thing that I'm afraid of everyone finding out is; I like Blaine, and not just as a friend; but something more." Sam said with a small smile spreading across his face as he mentioned Blaine's name.

"'Bout time you and Blaine got together. I kind of had a feeling that you and him were together as more than just friends. Though; are you two even dating?" Santana said with smile on her face as she nodded her head in happiness that Sam was able to return Blaine's feelings.

"Well…not yet. I want to be his boyfriend, cuz' honestly; I like the idea of being with him. But he just got out of a relationship with Kurt; the most him and I have done is a little flirting." Sam explained to her.

Both of the Glee members had gotten into talking about how Sam was going to ask Blaine to be his boyfriend; that they failed to notice someone with a video recorder that had recorded the secret Sam shared with Santana. Jacob Ben Israel had gotten such a scoop, and now he just had to tell the school. Sam had no idea that by tomorrow morning; he and Blaine would be the center of attention at McKinley for the rest of the week, and maybe the next week.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	11. Boyfriend

**Chapter 11**

The rest of the day flew really quickly for everyone; except Blaine and Sam. Both boys couldn't wait to get done with school the day and be able to hang out with each other. Sam had been trying to think of how he would like to ask Blaine if he would like to be his boyfriend, but Sam remembered that Blaine had only just gotten out of a relationship with Kurt, and quite frankly…Sam was actually happy that Blaine wasn't with Kurt anymore. As Sam walked to the choir room to Glee Club; he finally came up with his way of asking if Blaine would like to be with Sam as boyfriend. Sam was very pleased with his plan and smiled to himself just as he saw Blaine who looked up at Sam and instantly felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks at seeing Sam come towards him.

"Hey Sam, how was class?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Oh you know; it was okay. But it would've been better if you were there." Sam replied with a small wink.

Blaine couldn't help himself and let out a small laugh at how flirtatious Sam was being with Blaine. He enjoyed the little flirts both he and Sam shared together. Kurt who had being sitting in the back of the choir room; saw how Blaine and Sam were acting and raised his eyebrow as he tried to figure out why in the world Blaine looked like he was flirting with Sam. After all; Kurt had thought that Sam was gay when Sam first came to McKinley, but Kurt realized that Sam was straight. So the whole Blaine and Sam flirting thing was really weird.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kurt inquired with suspicion in his voice.

Sam and Blaine both turned to face the Kurt and Sam immediately dropped his flirty attitude.

"Oh nothing much, we're just talking about how I can help Sam with his homework and stuff." Blaine said with a shrug to his ex-boyfriend.

"Oh really, well what kind of stuff exactly?" Kurt asked in a quizzing manner.

"Didn't you hear Blaine? He just said nothing much." Sam said with an edge of irritation at how Kurt had treated Blaine during their relationship.

Kurt heard the edge in Sam's voice and raised his eyebrow in curiosity as to why Sam was all of a sudden getting pissed with him. But he decided to ignore it and just rolled his eyes at Sam and went back to thinking and contemplating why Blaine and Sam were acting the way they were. Sam and Blaine turned back to facing the door of the choir room and continued to wait for Mr. Schuester to arrive in the choir room. Soon enough; Mr. Schuester came through the door and got right into asking for everyone for their songs that they were going to sing for everyone. Sam had decided that he would put his plan of asking Blaine if he would like to be his boyfriend into motion; so he raised his hand.

"Mr. Schuester, I wanted to sing a song; even though it isn't exactly about desires, it does deal with something that I desire to have happen." Sam explained.

"Sure thing Sam, c'mon up and let's hear what you have to sing." Mr. Schuester said with a nod of his head in understanding of Sam's request.

So Sam sat up from his seat and walked on up to the front of the choir room, and turned to face everyone; then he focused on Blaine and turned to face the band and nodded for them to start the song.

**(Boyfriend by Justin Bieber)**

**(Performed by Sam Evans)**

**If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go**

**I could take you places you ain't ever been before**

**Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know**

**I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow**

**Swag, swag, swag on you**

**Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue**

**I don't know about me, but I know about you**

**So say hello to falsetto in 3, 2, swag**

**I'd like to be everything you want**

**Hey girl let me talk to you**

**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**

**Keep you on my arm girl, you'll never be alone**

**And I can be a gentleman, anything you want**

**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go, never let you go**

**Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't**

**I could be your buzz lightyear fly across the globe**

**I don't ever wanna fight yeah you already know**

**I mma make you shine bright like your layin' in the snow**

**Burr**

**Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend**

**You could be my girlfriend until the w-world ends**

**Make you dance, do a spin and a twirl**

**And voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind, swaggie**

**I'd like to be everything you want**

**Hey girl let me talk to you**

**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**

**Keep you on my arm girl, you'll never be alone**

**And I can be a gentleman, anything you want**

**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go, never let you go**

**So give me a chance cause you're all I need girl**

**Spend a week with your boy I'll be callin you my girlfriend**

**If I was your man, then I'd never leave girl**

**I just wanna love and treat you right**

**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**

**Keep you on my arm girl, you'll never be alone**

**If I can be a gentleman, anything you want**

**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go, never let you go**

**Na na na, na na na, na na na, yeah girl**

**Na na na, na na na, if I was your boyfriend**

**Na na na, na na na, na na na, yeah girl**

**Na na na, na na na, if I was your boyfriend**

During the whole song; Sam kept staring at Blaine with eyes that told Blaine that Sam meant every word of his song, and that he was asking Blaine if he and Sam could be together. Blaine, during the whole time Sam was singing; could only smile in happiness at what Sam was saying to him through song. Though the song mentioned a girl, and a girlfriend; Blaine knew that Sam was asking Blaine to be his boyfriend, and as the song ended; it took a huge amount of self-control on Blaine's part to not go up and kiss Sam in front of the entire Glee club. Blaine instead; just smiled and clapped for Sam, and pretty soon everyone in the choir room was clapping for Sam. Santana had just smiled to herself as she saw how happy Sam was when he looked at Blaine and turned to face her girlfriend; Brittany.

"Tell Lord Tubbington; thank you for granting Trouty happiness." Santana whispered to Brittany.

Brittany just smiled and nodded in response and gave her girlfriend a light kiss.

**Elsewhere in McKinley…**

Jacob Ben Israel had just finished up his special blog post; "The Quarterback's Secret" and had just uploaded it to his website and couldn't wait to see what would happen when everyone found out.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	12. Movie Night

**A/N: I am having so much fun writing this story, and I can't believe that this story has got over 2,500 views so far! GO BLAM! :D Please keep reading and following this story, and don't forget to review and/or Private Message me any comments about the story or any chapter, and now; please sit back, relax, and read some good Blam fanfiction! **

**Chapter 12**

After the whole Boyfriend song being sung; Blaine had wanted to know if Sam would like to stay over at his house. So when Glee was finished; Blaine made his way over to where Sam was.

"Hey Sam, did you want to come over to my house and we could watch another movie maybe?" Blaine asked with a smile.

Sam loved the idea; so he of course said yes to Blaine's suggestion. It didn't take Blaine very long to drive back to his house from the school, and in no time at all; both boys had arrived and were excited to have their own "movie-night."

"So Sammy…Boyfriend huh?" Blaine said with a smile as he faced Sam while both of the boys were getting out of Blaine's car.

Sam let a light blush come over his face and smiled in response to Blaine's question.

"Yeah…I was actually wondering if you wanted to maybe I don't know…be my boyfriend?" Sam asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Blaine saw how Sam was starting to get nervous at the prospect of being with him. So he went over to Sam and gave him a light kiss on Sam's cheek.

"I would love to be your boyfriend Sammy, and I would love it if you would be my boyfriend as well." Blaine said as he closed the distance between him and Sam, and then hugged his arms around Sam's waist in a loving way.

Sam turned around in Blaine's embrace to face his boyfriend; and started to just lightly kiss Blaine with sweet kisses. Blaine returned the kisses likewise and started to just put a little more pressure into his kisses. Sam could feel Blaine starting to get a little more forceful with the kissing and decided that two could play at that game. So he let his tongue start to explore the inside of Blaine's mouth where it battled for dominance. Blaine; not expecting Sam to start trying to gain control; was just a little shocked and gasped just slightly from how Sam's forcefulness that was coming through; was turning him on. As Blaine had gasped; Sam slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth; resulting in Blaine starting to grind up against Sam. As he felt Blaine moving his body against him in such an amazing way; Sam all of a sudden felt Blaine palming his clothed crotch which at that point; had started to get really hard. Blaine found himself spun around and pinned against the door of his car, and saw that Sam had a look of someone getting ready to devour a delicious meal.

"Blaine…I wouldn't do that again if you want to be able to get in the house with your clothes still on…" Sam said in a husky voice into Blaine's ear.

Blaine smiled and made sure to not that what he just did would definitely come in handy sometime in the future.

"What are you talking about Sammy?" Blaine asked with an innocent look on his face. "Do you mean this?" He added and as he said "this" he moved his palm around and on the hard tent in Sam's pants.

Sam was just barely keeping himself together, and when he felt Blaine working his hand on his raging hard-on; Sam very nearly screamed in pleasure from the sensation.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do that Sammy?" Blaine asked teasingly to Sam with a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"T-trust me…I am barley keeping myself together…if you do that thing again…I might just actually tear your clothes off you." Sam said in a haze of lust and want.

Blaine moaned at the picture of Sam on top of him; being dominated by Sam. Just then a car drove by Blaine's house and honked its horn while some guy leaned out of the window.

"Hey! Some of us don't want to see two fags getting it on out in the open!" He yelled at Sam and Blaine.

Sam just turned to face the driver and yelled back at him.

"Why not, you jealous?" Sam yelled mockingly.

"Fuck you!" The driver yelled back at Sam.

"Sorry, but you don't get the privilege of fucking me. Only this man right here gets to do that." Sam yelled back with a smirk at how the driver just took off speeding away from Blaine's house.

Sam turned back to face Blaine and wrapped his arms around Blaine in the same way Blaine had done.

"What do you say to getting on with that movie night then Blainey?" Sam said with a smile.

Blaine leaned back into Sam's arms and turned his face to look at Sam and gave him a loving smile.

"Let's get to it then." Blaine said and gave Sam a peck on the cheek.

So both boys turned and headed inside the house and got all settled Blaine's bedroom where the TV was located, and both of them agreed to continue watching from the point where they had left of when they were watching AVATAR. Blaine put the dvd into the player, and started it up, then he went over to Sam and sat down in between Sam's legs and leaned into Sam. Sam smiled as he felt Blaine relax into the protective, loving embrace that Sam gave Blaine, and both of the boys watched the rest of the movie; feeling content and happy. Like nothing could go wrong; but little did the pair of them know that tomorrow would bring it's very own problems. But until then; both Sam and Blaine were in their own little happy world, and nothing could bring them down.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	13. We Need To Talk

**Chapter 13**

The next day when Blaine and Sam had arrived at school; Sam seemed to be the topic of conversations between the entire student body. But he paid it no mind; he thought that people were just talking about one of the many football games he had done. However he was about to find out very soon; that was not the case. As Sam was closing his locker and turned to walk towards his class; he realized that there was a group of cheerios watching him and were giggling like they had just found out the latest piece of gossip. Sam; being curious, went over to them and decided to ask why they were watching him.

"Hey girls, can I help you with something?" Sam asked them politely.

One of the girls; who Sam recognized as one of the backup dancers for Glee; looked at him with a weird look on her face as though she was trying to figure out whether something was true or not.

"Yeah you can, see we heard a rumor from Jacob Ben Israel's blog and it said that you were caught saying you like someone at this school…is that true?" she asked him.

"Well yeah…I mean of course I like someone at this school, did Jacob's blog have a name associated with this said person?" Sam replied; thinking that these girls were trying to figure out if Sam was available for dating.

"Would the person by any chance happen to be oh I don't know…" the cheerio started to ask Sam.

The cheerleader never got to finish asking her question as Sam at that moment; spotted Blaine walking towards him.

"Oh hey, Blaine!" Sam called to his boyfriend.

Blaine arrived at the group of cheerios who were talking to Sam and eyed them suspiciously.

"Sam…can I talk to you?" Blaine asked Sam in a concerned voice.

"Sure thing Blaine." Sam said with a smile on his face.

"In private please?" Blaine added with a serious voice, but Sam could hear a hint of worry in Baline's voice.

"...Okay, give me a second though." Sam said to him.

He turned to face the cheerleader who had been questioning Sam a few seconds ago and asked her if he could talk to later.

"Sure thing, oh by the way, my name is Michelle; Michelle Hartman. I'll talk to you later." The girl said to Sam, then as she left with the rest of her friends; she looked back at Sam and gave him a wink.

Blaine had seen the wink Michelle gave Sam and instantly felt like Sam was being taken from him; and felt an urge to possessively wrap around Sam to show Michelle; that Sam was his. And not available. Sam just shrugged the wink off as nothing and turned to face Blaine.

"Okay Blaine, where do you want to go talk?" Sam asked his boyfriend.

Blaine was actually not sure that there was anywhere private enough for him and Sam to go talk, but he knew that he needed to talk to Sam about the post on Jacob Ben Israel's blog. So he turned and motioned for Sam to follow him. Blaine made his way to the Auditorium and when he and Sam where on the stage; Blaine motioned for Sam to sit on the edge with Blaine. Sam sat down and noticed that Blaine seemed to be a little fidgety and wondered what was going.

"Okay, so here we are…all alone. What is it that you wanted to talk about Blainey?" Sam asked curiously.

Blaine turned to face him and took a deep breath and let Sam know what he found on JBI's blog.

"Jacob Ben Israel somehow got a conversation of you and Santana talking together posted on his blog…You were both talking about you having feelings for me…Everybody knows that you like me. But they don't know that we're together…but I suspect the whole school will figure out by the end of the day. Or I bet by lunch time." Blaine explained.

Blaine watched Sam's face and watched to see how Sam would react to this piece of news. Blaine had thought that Sam would freak out and would automatically do something that indicated he didn't want to be with Blaine anymore; because everybody sort of knew that the two boys were together. But what Sam did next was a complete shock, yet it was not at all unwelcomed. Sam leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Blaine forehead, and then leaned back and just smiled.

"That's okay. I don't care if the whole school or the whole world knows we are together Blainey…I only want to be with you. I am actually kind of relieved that this happened. Plus, I kind of had a little surprise planned this afternoon anyway." Sam explained to Blaine.

Blaine just cocked his head to the side and wondered what the surprise Sam was talking about could be. Though he didn't have time to wonder what it could be; because at that moment; Sam pulled Blaine in for a kiss and took a picture of it with his cell phone.

"Uh Sammy…what are you doing with a picture of us kissing on your cell phone?" Blaine asked with a confused look on his face that Sam found to be absolutely freaking adorable.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough Blainey…you'll find out soon enough." Sam replied mysteriously.

"Okay…but are you sure you're alright with people knowing about your feelings for me?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Blaine I promise I'm better than good with it. It doesn't bother me at all. Now you need to go meet up with Santana, Brittany, and Rachel in the library. Don't worry, it's all part of my surprise for you." Sam reassured him with a comforting smile.

"Okay…but where are you going?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Oh I have to go meet up with Mr. Schuster and Miss Pillsbury about something. I'll see you in a little while though. So go head to the girls; I promise you'll understand in a little while." Sam promised him with a smile.

Blaine nodded and left Sam to go head to the library, and met up with Santana, Britt, and Rachel. Who had a look about them as though they knew something that he didn't. Meanwhile in the auditorium; Sam left and headed to the gym where Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury were waiting for him. When Sam arrived in the gym; he explained to the both of them why he wanted to talk to them.

"Sam, are you sure that you're okay with this?" Mr. Schuester asked the blonde Glee club member.

Sam simply nodded and both Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schuester could tell that he really wanted to do this, and was more than okay with it.

"Well I suppose we better start getting the slideshow ready then, don't you think Will?" Miss Pillsbury suggested to the choir teacher with a smile at how she could see the happiness Sam was emitting from himself.

Mr. Schuster turned to look at the woman and smiled at her and had to agree that if Sam wanted to do this; then why stop him? After all Sam wanted to do this so that he could stop the rumors about him and Blaine, and could help solve a problem that was very serious here in William McKinley High School. So all three of them went to Principal Figgins and got his approval to work on getting Sam's surprise ready for the whole school.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, what is your guy's opinion on the little surprise Sam has in store for everyone? What do you think it will be? Let me know! Please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback, and I love reading the reviews left to me from my readers. Thank you so much for reading this, and I leave you guys with this little parting gift; "Live long BLAM!" **


	14. The Big Reveal

**Chapter 14**

It was about the time that Glee club would start when Principal Figgins gave a surprise announcement over the PA system.

"Students may I have your please, I would like for all members of the student body, and for all members of the school faculty to make their way to the gym now, thank you." He said in his heavily Indian accented voice.

It was an unplanned assembly for everyone except for a few people, and Sam planned on keeping it that way for just a bit longer. Blaine had anticipated that there would be some kind of surprise, but he didn't think that it would involve the entire school. So when Principal Figgins wanted everyone to be in the gym for the assembly; he started to worry just a little bit for Sam. As everyone settled into the gymnasium; Mr. Schuster made his way over to Sam who was sitting beside Blaine. He motioned for Sam to join him and Sam got up to go to his teacher.

"Sam, I know I already asked this once…but I just want you to be sure that you are going to be okay with this." Mr. Schuester said to the young man.

"I understand Mr. Schuster. I really do, but I need to do this. Kurt got hurt because of this, and I don't want it to happen to Blaine or me, plus I want to clear the rumors about him and me being together." Sam explained with a sincere smile on his face.

Mr. Schuester nodded in an understanding manner and motioned for Sam to go sit back down until he was needed, and then let Principal Figgins; who was currently at the side of the stage; that it was okay. Figgins made his way to the microphone, and started to speak to the students and the faculty.

"Students and members of the faculty; I suspect that you are all wondering as to why you are here; so I will let the person who requested for this assembly to speak and tell you why he wanted this. Now please welcome to the stage; Mr. Sam Evans." He announced, and motioned for Sam to come onto the stage.

Sam nodded in acknowledgement to the man and got up to head to the microphone on the stage. As he approached the microphone; Sam felt like his heart was starting to beat a mile a minute, and he felt like he was going to bend over and puke his guts out, so he took a deep breath and made sure to look at Blaine; who gave him the courage to do what he wanted to do, and felt compelled to do.

"Hey guys, I'm guessing that you all don't really want to be here right now cuz' it's like the end of the day; but I think everyone needs to, and here's why." Sam said to the crowd.

Sam pointed to the screen behind him which had begun playing a video that Sam had put together. The video started out with Rachel facing the audience.

"Everyone at McKinley is bullied in some way or another, and it is totally unacceptable. People who bully others are usually bullied themselves, and it's sad that people have to make others feel like they are horrible to make themselves feel good."

The video switched to Santana facing the audience this time.

"I'm not saying that there aren't bitches out in the world like me…but I don't go around saying that somebody is ugly, or they deserve to have warts or something. It's just how I am, but I have learned to not hurt others like certain slushy-throwing-jocks do."

At this point, the video switches to Brittany who looks at the audience as well.

"I may not being the smartest crayon in the crayon box, but even I know that bullying is wrong. Calling someone a fag, or weird, or even stupid is bullying; and I will not accept that, so you shouldn't accept it either." She said with a firm tone of voice.

The video then switches to having all three of the girls in view.

"Bullying is wrong, stop hurting others and start helping others instead." All three of the girls said in unison.

With that; the video ends and the attention of the students and the faculty are back on Sam.

"Those girls are right; bullying is wrong, and one form of bullying is spreading rumors. Say a guy has had a girlfriend, or maybe two girlfriends, heck what if he even had three girlfriends? And then he likes another guy, does that mean he's abnormal? No it doesn't. I had three girlfriends myself. Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Mercedes Jones; each were a girlfriend of mine at one point. All three of them were and still are beautiful young women, who have their own fantastic qualities about them. People seem to think that even if I was dating a really horrible girl, well then, that's normal. But if I start to like a guy, then that's not at all normal, and I'm automatically labeled as "gay" even though I've had three girlfriends. I have something to say to those of you who seem to think that if somebody is different, then they don't deserve to be happy. This is what I have to say to you…" Sam explained to everybody, and then pointed to the picture that appeared on the screen.

What everyone saw was two people who were happy being together; they saw Sam kissing Blaine in the auditorium. Sam could hear some girls in the crowd squealing in happiness, while he heard some guys booing.

"Why are you guys dissing somebody who's happy being with another guy?" Sam asked them.

"Cuz' it isn't normal!" somebody answered.

"Just because I like Blaine, doesn't mean that I'm not normal. I'm a normal human being. I breathe, I have ten fingers, ten toes, I eat human food, I sleep like a normal human. So how am I not normal?" Sam questioned the guy.

"…"

"Exactly, now if you don't have anything nice to say about my boyfriend and me…well then please don't talk to me or him. I love him, and I should be able to love whoever I love, and so should anybody else. I know that there are bound to be more than just two people in here who are attracted to people of the same sex. I encourage you to not be afraid of bullies, and stand up for yourselves. I have to say that if I had never met Blaine, then I wouldn't have been able to be as happy as I am today, so I want everyone to start being themselves and don't let the people who are ignorant hurt you. Because believe me, they're more than likely just jealous of what it is you have and they don't have. Now can you come up here Blaine?" Sam said to everyone.

Blaine got up and made his way over to Sam on the stage; tears threatening to spill from happiness at what Sam was doing for him and everyone like him and Sam. Sam turned to face Blaine and leaned in to Blaine and Blaine felt his heart literally start to beat a mile per second until; Blaine felt Sam's soft lips on his own. Everybody in the audience just couldn't believe the action that Sam was doing, and quite a few girls in the crowd felt like their inner fangirls scream with happiness. Blaine didn't fight the kiss that Sam gave him, instead he just melted into it, and let Sam take control. The kiss only lasted for maybe one second, but to Sam and Blaine; the kiss felt like it went on forever. As the pair pulled away; Sam thought that he would receive a lot of booing, but instead; he heard clapping and whistling all around him and Blaine.

"So how was that Blainey?" Sam asked as he felt Blaine lean into him.

Blaine answered Sam with a smile and couldn't express how happy he felt at the moment. All he knew; was that he was on top of the world, and that nothing could hurt him and Sam.

"Oh by the way Blaine…" Sam said to his boyfriend in his ear.

"This is being posted on YouTube…no more hiding the fact that we're together."

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


End file.
